Wrong Frame Of Mind
by J. Maria
Summary: First part in the Prophecy of the Stones, sequel to Holes Above Us. Connor and Harry meet, neither knowing the power the other possesses. No slash!
1. Chapter One

A/N: This follows immediately after the happenings in Holes Above Us. SPOILERS FOR EVERYTHING in the Buffy/Angelverse and Harryverse. I have no clue where I'm going with this, but it's taking me somewhere. No pairings besides that of the Cordy/Sirius partnership. Mostly involves Connor and Harry. And the prophecy I made up. Big ole fat: I own nothing cept for the idea. So, here I go. (Oh, I really recommend you read Holes Above Us. It'll simple up the understanding.) Oh! I gave Connor a new name to go along with his new family, so John Matthews is really Connor. He won't be that for long though. And the prophecy? I wrote it, (yeah I kinda suck at poetry) As always, tell me how I did.

**__**

Wrong Frame Of Mind

Chapter One

__

Two children, cast to the stones

Never knowing if it ever ends

Chosen to be great

Given over to hate

They fight the loss

They can never replace

And in their Souls they feel

A pain that burns

Guardians of light

Powered by the Might

Of the heavens

To see the seven

Seven chosen by the Powers

Seven gifted by the Heavens

To see the light

In the darkest of nights

To feel the Life

Through bitter strife

-Prophecy of The Stones

Ramedilla Crow

The rain began to soak into his skin as he watched the couple in the street. John Matthews didn't know why he was drawn to them. She looked to be in her twenties, and he was in his thirties. John felt someone bump into him as the couple seemed to bicker in the street. 

"Sirius!" The person beside him cried out as they disappeared.

"You know them?"

"What? No - wait, you - you saw them?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Kinda hard to miss the couple standing out in the rain in the middle of the street."

"J.C., come out of the rain. You too." Dudley called.

"Right, Dudley." John called, he grinned at Harry. "I hate it when he calls me J.C. I'm John Connor Matthews. You're . . ?"

"Harry Potter, Dudley's cousin."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said seriously.

"Me too."

Cordy and Sirius watched from the street, as they walked together into the house. Sirius motioned for her to follow them

"Ladies first."

"Now you show me respect." She muttered as she walked through the wall.

"Would I show you anything else?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

A/N 2: Ok, a short chappie in the first of the Prophecy of the Stones series. Right now I'm thinking it'll be this one, then one focusing on two or three of the other five, and then a finishing story. No clues as to where it's taking me, and as always, how'd I do?


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Ok, Yeah, the title refers to Connor (John until Chappie 3) I just liked the phase. This chapter was written in both my French and Art History classes. So story, yes? Gotcha.

**__**

Chapter Two

Inside of Number Four Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley was handing out towels for the two girls and her Dudley-kins. She stared at the young man who followed in her nephew. She smiled sweetly at the young man.

John pushed the wet strand of dark hair back from his face. The woman was offering a big fluffy towel. He smiled as he accepted the offering. He watched as she shoved the thinnest and most ragged towel at Harry. 

"Mum, this is Lisa Dugray. She's my girl." John held his tongue from saying something as he watched Dudley lay a meaty arm around his grinning cousin. "Oh, and that's Julia -"

"It's Jillian, Jillian Post." The brunette girl said, rolling her eyes at him, but offering her hand to Mrs. Dursley.

"Whatever, and Lisa's cousin J.C. Matthews. He's from America."

"Oh, quite impressive."

"Ma'am."

"Why don't you settle yourselves down over by the fire, and I'll make some hot chocolate?" She said smiling.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley." The blonde Lisa said smiling brightly as Dudley led her away.

John heard Jillian mutter something under her breath as she stalked behind her best friend. John was about to follow her, but he turned back to Harry. Petunia caught his gaze as she turned to her nephew.

"Harry, don't you have something to do?" She said icily.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. Right on it." He turned to go back up the stairs. But something urged John to speak.

"Actually, I thought Harry would join us."

"Why?" Petunia looked as if a bug had crawled up her nose.

"Well, you see, I'm writing an article for my school paper while I'm here on vacation. You know, 'British kids -Are they really all that different.' And Harry'd round out my test group." That was the fastest talking he'd ever have to do. Hmm, he really was _good _at lying.

Petunia still looked like a bug had crawled up her nose as she cringed. She gave John a brittle smile as she turned to Harry. She gritted through her teeth as she said, "Yes, Harry, why don't you join them?"

With that she stalked off to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. John grinned at Harry. But Harry was watching him suspiciously. John caught it.

"What?"

"Why did you go out of your way to invite me?"

"Hmm?"

"You lied." Harry paused, looking confused. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then why?"

"Look, no offense to your cousin, but I wanna deck him. He and Lisa are just driving me nuts, and Jillian is annoying in her own way. You seem like a normal guy, so I figure at least I'll have someone to talk to." John said, walking toward the other teens.

"Oh, yeah. I'm really normal." He said, rubbing his scar.

*-*-*-*-*

Cordelia smiled at them. She turned to grin at Sirius. He rolled his eyes. She punched him at the shoulder. He huffed.

"What did I do?"

"You are being a butt-munch. And you owe me twenty bucks?"

"For what?" He cried.

"I _told _ you my boy wasn't a thug. See, he asked Harry to join them. Your kid was just gonna walk away, like a _quitter_. Hmm, I wonder where he got _that _from?" She said, grinning.

"First of all, your boy is a puny muggle."

"Hey! No bad mouthing . . .never mind." She said, remembering her own words.

"Ha. Forgot about that, did ya now?" He smirked crookedly at her.

"Whatever. And Connor is _sooo_ not a muggle. Or puny."

"Yeah," He said rolling his eyes. "Besides, he is hanging out with that fat tub of lard, and didn't your boy try to kill himself and you last year?"

"That's beside the point."

"Hush, I'm trying to watch this."

"You just want to shut me up cuz you can't _pay_ up. And don't you tell me to hush."

"You're right I can't pay you, because we're _dead._ Merlin, sometimes I'd like to strangle you, Chase."

"Haha, you can't, cuz I'm already dead."

"Whatever, Chase."

*-*-*-*-*

Jillian Post watched the young black haired boy. He seemed interesting. Lisa was still fawning over stupid, fat Dudley. She narrowed her eyes at the stupid things that kept flying out of his mouth. He was so bloody annoying.

"Chocolate, kids?" Petunia said, carrying the tray to the coffee table. "Here, Lisa, dear." She said sweetly after handing Dudley one of the larger mugs. Lisa got the second biggest. Jillian watched as she, John and Harry, got the smaller mugs. Typical. Everyone always short-changed her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley." She said sweetly. She hated being so nice to people. It really irked her to be so polite all the time. "You've been so very kind to us. First the towels, and look," She smirked as she looked down to her cup, watching the two tiny marshmallows sink to the bottom of her mug, " You've made us coco."

Harry stifled a chuckle, catching the eye of the brunette girl. She gave him a genuine smile as she turned back to the beaming Mrs. Dursley. She scrunched up her shoulders as she gushed to thank her again. She scuttled off to the kitchen, and Jillian dropped her facade.

"I never thought the old hag would leave. Dudleykins, you got a fag on you?" She said, downing her chocolate in one gulp.

"Nah, Lisa doesn't like the smell of 'em." He said kissing, Lisa on the cheek, sending her into another vapid peel of giggles.

"Damn, Lis, you gotta laugh every time he does that?" John said, cringing at the sound.

"What about you, Johnny?" Jillian leaned forward on her knees.

"Sorry, I don't smoke."

Jillian huffed as she turned to face the only person left. She knew Lisa wasn't carrying, so she smiled at Harry.

"So, cousin, what about you?"

"Sorry."

"God! You're no fun." She jumped up to look around the room.

"Jillian, you really ought to quit. You could -"

"AHA, someone's been sneaking." She said grabbing the pack from behind a potted plant. "Dud, your mum's been smoking." She said, grinning. But then she shut her face down again. "And you've been holding out."

"I didn't know."

"Punk-ass."

"Hey, maybe we should -" John said, jumping between the red-faced Dudley and the smirking Jillian.

Before he could finish his sentence a red glow filled the room. Harry and John each felt a shock, and Jillian was hurled to the floor.

*-*-*-*-*

Cordy rubbed her eyes as she gazed in front of her at the teens. She looked back to Sirius.

"What the hell was _that?_"

A/N 2: Ok, how'd I do?


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Ok, here's chapter three, and Connor will now be called Connor. Oh, and hints for the next story. (helpful hint on reading: Cordy and Sirius exist on a different plane, so you can just imagine them as in the room, but no one sees them. Kinda like ghosts. But not.) Ok, and Connor's personality? In the last episode of Season 4, Connor was given a new personality to go along with his new family. There was mention of him going to college and being valedictorian. Oh, and Tara will have a few cameos in this. She may have a bigger role in the next story. SO story? Yes. Here's more

**__**

Chapter Three

Her limbs felt heavy. Like she was being held down and couldn't even think about moving. A red haze clouded her vision. And in the haze, images emerged. Images of different people and places, and it burned at her eyes as she found she couldn't really look away from the host of images. She faintly heard people calling to her, but the tones were dulled and so very faint that they couldn't really reach her ears. She felt a nudge and heard crying. But it was dull and distorted, as if someone was yelling at her from two houses down and through the window. She wanted to be free, but even as she tried to fight, she wanted to stay there, too.

It occurred to her in the back of her mind, that the person was shaking her hard, but it felt like a simple nudge to her. Her body was completely limp as the haze started to fade from her eyes. She could see a pair of green eyes directly above her. But the eyes were shoved to the side, and she could see the white ceiling above her. She felt the thump of the body landing beside her as the floor vibrated beneath her. She could feel the harsh bristles of the carpet beneath her bare shoulders. A drop of rain water slipped from the hem of her tank top onto her palm. Her left had twitched in response. A bright flash of green crossed her eyes as the air rushed violently back into her lungs. Her torso leaped from the floor. She took several deep breaths. Her nails dug into the coarse bristles of the carpet. And she grinned.

*-*-*-*-*

John had felt the shock that tingled up his spine and through his fingers. Tingles vibrated through his body as he watched Jillian fall back to the floor. She barely had time to even cry out. Her body fell heavily, her left arm drawn tightly to her side. The right arm was curved above her head, drawing her tank top up, exposing the tanned flesh of her belly. She seemed to stop breathing. John raced to her side, checking her pulse. Lisa was just screaming her head off, and Dudley was just muttering and sputtering. Harry did the same as John, checking her, and shaking her. He called her name and shook her hard. That was when Petunia came in. She threw Harry away from her, screeching about Magic. The second before Jillian sat up, John saw the woman and the man from the street. And he remembered her.

*-*-*-*-*

Cordelia held her breath as she felt a flutter of air behind her. She turned to see Tara there. The blond woman stared in front of them.

"Tara? What the hell happened?"

"I -I don't know. It happened, though. They've been called. And, Cordy?"

"What?"

"Your epidermis is showing. Both of you." Tara said, blipping out from sight.

"Ah, shit." she said, turning to face Connor.

*-*-*-*-*

In a dark mansion, miles away from Number four, an old man cackled to himself as the middle-aged man hunched nervously at his side. He paced back and forth. The old man's eyes glowed green as he felt the power surge. The power was so strong. And in the shadows, in a room down the hallway, the power was stronger than it had been before. And He grinned.

*-*-*-*-*

Harry looked up at Jillian. She pushed herself up from the floor. Her dark hair was crinkled in the back, and her right hand clutched on the pack of cigarettes in her hand. He watched as she slipped it into her back pocket. She caught Harry's eye and gave him a quick wink. Petunia didn't notice any of this things, though.

"Oh, Julia, dear, are you all right?"

"Yeah, just tripped. Caught me off guard, and it's Jillian."

"Oh. Good. Dudley? Lisa? Are you children all right? T.B?"

"It's Connor. And yeah. . ."

"Johnny?" Jillian purred, stepping around Petunia to lay her palm against Connor's chest. The girl leaned into him, her body nearly flush with his as she gazed up into his face. Her golden brown eyes locked intensely on his green-blue eyes. He could feel her breath on his lips and neck. "Everything _feel_ alright?" If it were possible, she'd get even closer.

"Jillian?"

"Yes. . .Connor?" She said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Back off." He shoved her back, and marched back out into the rain. 

Harry was torn between following him or going to Jillian. She turned on her heel and grinned at Harry.

"Guess he can't take a joke." She said, laughing.

His eyes narrowed as he studied her. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear she'd been born among Slytherins. She seemed to revel in a confidence that he'd always associated with Slytherins. . . especially Malfoy. It was in that instant that he raced out into the rain, to follow John or Connor, or whatever the hell he was calling himself now.

*-*-*-*-*

Connor stalked out into the rain. The memories of two pasts seemed to blur together. He remembered Holtz, he remembered Abby and Tom Matthews, he remembered Angel. And he remembered Cordy. But it was all so jumbled together! He couldn't focus, couldn't make it all right again. It was too jumbled, too confusing. The rain pelted him as he crossed the street. And stopped.

Harry spotted him, staring at a mailbox. He was just staring at it. As Harry raced over to him. Before he could actually reach him, Connor took his fist and slammed it into the slick metal. The bolts snapped, flinging the box up into the air. It crashed into the pavement inches from Harry's feet. The rain water was flung from the pavement back onto him.

Connor turned to face him. His face was closed, his eyes narrowing as he reached the younger boy. His fists clenched into the thin, worn cotton fabric of the collar, dragging him closer.

"What kind of _magic_ did you do to me?" He spat. 

"What?" Harry choked out. "I - no - magic -" He struggled as Connor clenched his fists even tighter.

Connor didn't know how, but he felt he could trust him. He sniffed at the air and slowly released him. Harry rubbed at his neck as he watched Connor. He noticed the way Connor held himself, his brow furrowed, his fists clenched at his sides. Harry straightened slowly. He peered over Connor's left shoulder. 

And noticed the ring of Deatheaters circling them.

"Damn." He said, reaching for the wand that was still up in his school trunk. Connor only popped his knuckles.

*-*-*-*-*

Cordy's eyes widened as she watched the group of twelve dark robed figures. She clenched her fists and felt more powerless than she'd ever been. Sirius nearly growled.

"We can't let them face them alone, Sirius!" She cried. "We're supposed to be their guardians! How can we guard them?" She said, worriedly.

"With this." He pulled a long blade from his waist.

Cordy broke into a huge grin as she found a red handled blade in her own hand. She brought it up 

"Now this? This is what I had in mind." She said, letting her form be seen.

This was gonna be fun.

A/N 2: Better? Worse? as always, how'd I do? The next part will have the battle and some explanations


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I thought I was being too obvious with Jillian's character. Yay me, I wasn't, cuz nobodies noticed the hints or huge dramatic change *cough* last name watch *cough*. And the cigs? Originally just a prop. Now, something more. Haha. Yeah, the plot is kinda confusing, I know, but it's gonna make sense after this chapter, I promise. (At least I hope). All the reviewers, much thanks!

**__**

Chapter Four

The red stone glistened on the concrete floor of the small, darkened room. It began to vibrate suddenly, nearly shooting off the floor. It chimed with every bounce. Suddenly a man appeared in the room. He strode over to the stone and squatted down beside it. Picking up the quivering gem, he smiled faintly, stroking it's warm surface. 

"She woke you up, didn't she?" He spoke softly to it, groaning as he pushed back up to standing. "Well, I need to keep you safe for now."

With that, he put the gem securely into his front pocket and blipped out.

*-*-*-*-*

The rain poured down, pelting the black cloaks of the Deatheaters as they surrounded the two teens. The rain bounced off of them, and they remained dry.

As for the two teens standing in the circle, however, were completely drenched by now. Rain dripped from Harry's nose. He looked around them, trying no to move too suddenly, didn't dare draw any attention to himself. But then he saw _them_ coming toward the circle of deatheaters.

*-*-*-*-*

Cordy tightened her grip on the red leather handle of her blade, ready for some action. She hadn't gotten to fight in a _long_ time. She needed to kick some ass.

"So, what kinda demons are they?"

"They're wizards. We can kill them though."

"Wait, they're humans?"

"Yeah, but they'd kill our boys. We can kill them. I think." Sirius said, stalking forward.

"OK, well, let's just intend to wound -"

"They'll come back after our boys."

Cordy thought on that for a moment. Ok, she changed her mind.

"Kay, we're gonna aim to kill."

"Good plan."

*-*-*-*-*

Connor felt the cold rain pelt his body. He watched the boy behind him. As soon as he did this, his gaze shifted back to the ambushers in front of them as they simulations drew out . . .

Tiny stakes? Huh?

"Don't worry boys, this won't hurt much." One of them hissed.

"Naw, I'm guessing it'll hurt a lot." A female voice piped in from over the speaker's shoulder.

Harry grinned as he watched her hit him with the flat-edge of the sword, knocking him unconscious. Sirius gave her a dirty look. She merely raised an eyebrow.

"We need one to spill the beans. Jeez, we can kill the rest."

The rest of the Death Eaters watched them for a few minutes. She smiled as they realized that they were _supposed_ to be attacking them. One raised his wand and screamed "Crucio!"

Nothing happened.

Cordelia waited for a few seconds. She gave Harry a look. He grinned as he charged the deatheater, knocking the wand away. Cordelia winked at him and leaned over the fallen man.

"Spells suck. 'Specially since you can't -"  
"Shut up, and get to work." He shouted, running his sword through the chest of another.

"Bite me, Sirius." She called, punching a third in the face. As he came back up, she thrust her sword through his shoulders. The wounds started to sizzle as she pulled it from him. "Damn, we can't kill them. Just knock em unconscious."

"I can do that real easy." Connor said, charging another.

His fists flew furiously into the face of the nearest Deatheater. He went down fast. 

"No, boy, run back _away _from the battle." Sirius said, "Harry, get back. You're unarmed."

"Never stopped him before." She said, rolling her eyes.

*-*-*-*-*

Dudley and Lisa were trying to touch her, to make sure she was ok. She wanted to deck them both. Finally, she pulled away from them and stalked out the door. Jillian slammed the door behind her. Standing there, on the front porch of number four, she wasn't all that shocked

There were four people fighting at least a dozen cloaked men in the street. And she could identify at least the normal dressed people. She leaned back against the door frame and pulled the carton from her back pocket. She tapped out one and brought it to her lips. It lit the second she placed the pack back in her pocket. There was a sudden tug as the street vanished.

*-*-*-*-*

Nymphadora Tonks was napping as an alarm went off, deep in 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin jumped to his feet. She jumped from her seat at the table. He raced into the room. She looked up.

"Harry - trouble."

"Then we should go."

*-*-*-*-*

Jillian found herself in a darkened room, reeking of dust and lit only by a fireplace in the front of the room. She took a drag from her cigarette, her eyes drawn to the old looking man in the tall chair in front of it.

"I love what you've done with the place. The black, and the dust." She pulled the cigarette from her lips, "Bold move."

"Yes, and getting bolder by the moment, aren't we?"

She smirked. It was good that he noticed these things. He needed to see that she was not her mother's daughter. Or at least, not as dumb as her mother had been.

"I see that you are beginning to remember your past, Ms. Post."

"Seems that I have." She took another drag, as she sat in the chair directly across from him, making herself comfortable.

"I thought your 'father' had stripped it from you."

"So did I. But your little gift, with the nice bright red light and image slideshow - let's just say, it jogged my memories."

"Red light?"

"Yeah, that fancy little - You didn't do that?"

"No."

He looked into the fire. She took another drag. 

"Your goons are failing, you know. Boy's got guardians."

"Potter?"

"No, Matthews." She paused, looking perplexed. "You mean _Potter_'_s_ the one your after?"

"Yes, you stupid tit. I thought you knew that."

"Look, old man, I've been out of the loop since Mother went all dark magic and was relieved of duty. I got stuck with Thomas Post. For the last seven years, I've been stuck in this stupid life. Don't tell me -"

"Master?"

Jillian glared at the brown haired man who limped into the room. He seemed to almost jump as she leaned back. Let him deal with his stupid peck of a servant.

  
"What, Pettigrew?"

"He's been screaming -"

"I don't care. Shut him up."

"Shut who up?" She leaned forward on her elbows, looking ten years younger, her face upturned to catch the fire light.

"A future servant of mine. He - shall we say - is not as eager as it was hoped he'd be."

"Is he young and nummy?" She said wickedly.

"I suppose."

Jillian licked her lips. She knew she could do some sort of persuading. She'd almost convinced Connor, hadn't she?

"Perhaps I could help?"

He seemed to think this over. A frightening grin crossed his lips.

"Yes, you can. Show my daughter to the room." Pettigrew seemed petrified. "Did I stutter, Pettigrew?"

"No, Master, you didn't. Miss?"

She rose, and kissed his cheek. She kicked Pettigrew as she passed him.

"Get up, rat. He said to take me there, NOW!"

Pettigrew jumped to his feet, and scurried down the hall. She smirked. This was fun.

"A girl certainly could get used to this."

*-*-*-*-*

In a room, freezing cold and dank with the smell of rust, old water, mold and blood, he shivered. His arms were chained above his head, and his shirt was torn up the center. He was kneeling on the floor when the rat opened it again.

"He's in here, Miss."

He looked up, thinking for a moment that it would be his mother. Instead it was a muggle girl. Or something that _looked_ like a muggle girl. She had dark, shoulder length hair, and she wore low riding jeans and a olive green tank top. She smiled earnestly at the sight of him.

"Leave me be, you've done your chore." She barked at Pettigrew.

"Yes, miss."

He lowered his head, not wanting to look at her. He wanted out of these chains and to be home.

"Now, Draco, is this any way to treat a lady? I thought your mother had raised you better than that."

She traced a finger along his chin. She leaned in, kissing up his jaw-line. She stopped as she reached his mouth.

"I guess I'll have to show you the error of your ways.

A/N 2: Didn't really think I was gonna bring that all together so quickly, but I did. Anyway, people certainly get cranky if you don't post often. I mean, it's been a day between this and chapter three, people! Anyway. Next chapter: Aftermath of the battle, and a few dungeon sessions. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: No one's guessed who Jillian's mother was? Unbelievable, really. (Evil watcher, that's all I'm saying.) Anyway, battle in progress, Jillian popping out, Draco chained to a wall, Connor remembering more, and Cordy being sarcastic. In case no one caught it, _Jillian_ is _not a good girl _and the spawn of No. 1 bad guy, Voldemort. Ok, and this story is only gonna be 18 chapters. But the story won't really be over, because then the next part is coming up after this. Sorry if it's still confusing, but I'm trying to straighten it all out.

****

Chapter Five

Lisa screamed when she saw Jillian blip out of existence right before her very eyes. She raced out the front door, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her cousin, John was in the middle of the rain-flooded street, his fists bloody as he battled men in black cloaks. He paused in the middle of fighting the man, knocking him unconscious.

"Johnny! They've taken Jillian!"

But her cousin didn't see the man behind him, whipping out a pointed stick. She screamed again.

"Johnny, look out!"

* * *

Connor whirled around to face his cousin. Or she was supposed to be his cousin. Or at least, they were cousins in the - fuck it. He backhanded the cloaked man and turned to face her, when she screamed again.

Cordelia yelled as she drove her sword through the chest of another death eater. She heard the girl scream. The man behind him started to say something. Before she could even move, Sirius dove in front of the boy. She stood still as the words came from the Deatheater.

"Advara Kadvara!"

"Sirius!" She screamed.

Green light spewed forth from the wand, going straight into Sirius' body. Harry, who was in the process of making a mad dash to get Lisa back inside, stopped dead in his tracks. He yelled, as a flash of red light slammed into the doorframe above his head. He slammed Lisa to the ground, her body landing painfully beneath his the foyer. Petunia fainted. Dudley nearly did so as well. Harry slammed the door behind him. He started to race up the stairs. But something stopped him. He called down to Dudley.

"Get them the hell out of here. Go out the back way, knock on doors, but get the hell away from here."

"Right."

"Wait, what about Jillian?"  


Harry gave her an odd look. What the hell did she mean?

"Take her with you!"

"We can't! They took her!"

* * *

Draco let his head rest against his shoulder. She'd only been here for fifteen minutes, and it had felt like fifteen years. Bloody scratches had been raked into his nearly porcelain flesh. It burned painfully. She wanted tears, but he would not give them to her. She was worse than Pettigrew. She was a pretty little thing, and she knew how to break him. It killed him to not struggle. 

"Draco, dear, why won't you just -"Her lips were inches from his ear, her hot breath rippling across his bare flesh. "GIVE IN!" She screamed, her nails finding purchase in his clammy flesh. They dug in until he bled. "C'mon, Draco. You know you want me to stop." Her index finger dug deeply into on of the open wounds on his chest. He cringed at the pain she caused.

Jillian stepped back. Her hands crossed at her waist. Well, this wasn't working. She sighed as she glanced at her watch. Not that this wasn't fun and all, but she really should be getting back to tormenting a certain dark haired boy, not the blond before her. Yes, she enjoyed this work, but she had plans for John Connor Matthews. Fun plans indeed.

"Draco, one last time, dear. Give in to me, and I'll stop the pain this is causing you." She leaned into him, laying her head on his breast. "I could make this so good for you, Drakey, if you just give me what I want."

"Never." He coughed.

Jillian pulled back, showing little emotion as she quietly spoke, "What did you say?"

"I will never join him. End up like my father? Not bloody likely."

"I thought you had more sense then that." She said, backhanding him. "Pettigrew!" She shrilled. The rat man raced in, his head bent to her. She smiled. 

"Yes, my lady?"

"I think young master Malfoy's chest lacks a bit of character, don't you?"

"What?" She glared at him. "Oh, yes, yes, my lady."

"Fire up a hot poker, will you. I'll leave you to deal with him; I must speak with the Lord."

"Yes, my lady."

She stepped up to Draco. Her hand caressed his face, as she pinched it suddenly, lifting his head up to face her dead on. "You _will_ learn how to take orders. I could have stopped this, dear, but you forced my hand." With another forceful smack to his face, she spun and marched out of the room. 

* * *

Harry stopped in his bedroom, snatched his wand and was making his way back to help in the fight, when someone popped in behind him. Arms wrapped around him, and Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel. He let out a muffled cry, as he found himself facing a dark fireplace. Fear settled low in his stomach. Then he recognized the fireplace.

"'Allo Harry. Sit, Remus'll be here soon." Tonks said, smiling at the boy.

"But the battle - Connor - Jillian - Sirius-"

"What?" She turned to face him.

"He was there, in the battle."

"That's not -"  
"I'm not crazy! But they need me!"

"Harry, I can't take you back! You'll get yourself killed, and we have to keep you safe!"

"Tonks, I have to go back. I can't leave Sirius again!" He struggled away from her. Tonks scrambled to grab him again, when Albus Dumbledore burst into the room.

"Harry, be still. Nymphandora, please leave us."

"Yes, Professor."

He waited until the door closed softly behind her. He gave Harry a small smile. He lowered himself into the armchair, waiting for Harry to join him. Harry, however, refused to sit.

"Harry, it is understandable that you believe that you are seeing Sirius. But it is just not possible. We all saw him -"

"I know what we saw! But I also know what I saw not more than ten minutes ago, dammit! He could be dying, and Connor and the woman -"

"Who?"

"Ah - Dudley's girl's cousin. Connor Matthews, he - there was a red light and he and I were affected, and so was Jillian, the Lisa's friend. She was snatched by Deatheaters. I have to get back there."

"I'm afraid we can't send you back there alone."

"Then come with me. I don't care I have to get back there! You don't understand -"

"Remus and Nymphandora will go with you."

"What?" He stopped, mid-rant to stare at him. What was the old man on about? Harry couldn't figure him out sometimes.

"I have kept so much from you these last years. You wish to return, then I cannot keep you from going to help these people."

* * *

Connor spun around to see the man hurl himself in front of the burst of green light, his sword stabbing into the soaked cloak of the attacker. Connor's eyes grew wide as he watched the man flicker out of existence. This was surreal. 

The last of the attackers were knocked out. Cordelia raced over to him. She glanced over his body, making sure he was ok. 

"What happened to him?"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"Magic." She looked up at his perplexed face. "Oh, don't worry. Nothing can kill him. He's already dead."

Connor took in every word she said. Then checked her over. Then realized what she'd actually said. With that, he raced to the door of the Dursleys house. Cordelia smacked her forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Not the way you want to tell him that you're dead too. Tact, I really ought to learn it." She raced after him. "Connor, wait up.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his chair, listening to the clomping of the girl's boots on the wood flooring. He raised an eyebrow to her.

"You have to send me back."

"Why? Here I thought you were enjoying yourself. Don't you like your prize, my dear?"

"Yeah, it's bitchin and everything. But I have a plan to get you a prize, my Lord."

"Ah, and what is this clever plan?"

"Well, you'll have to send me back to see it all take shape, now won't you?"

* * *

Sirius felt like the Hogwarts Express had hit him. He ached. You weren't supposed to ache when you were already dead. She leaned over him, her blond hair hanging over his face. It was short and wavy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well, Tara's busy, keeping an eye on her charges. And the big man - although is is awfully short for being the boss of all of this -"

"You had a point here?"

"Boss man sent me to check out your sitch before I get placed with my dangerous duo."

"Who the bleedin' hell are you?"

"Anya."

"Anya?"

"Yes. You're supposed to track Connor."

"I can barely move, and I'm supposed to track the boy? Why can't Queen C track him? She is still down there, after all"

"Because, you nefarious looking ghost man, he's going places she can't go while she'd in partial champion guardian mode or something like that. But you can."

"What?"

"Get the hell out, and go track him."

Sirius growled at her as she shoved him back into the mortal realm. He landed behind Connor as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Stupid bloody ghost women. Enough to drive a man nutters, I tell you."

Then he heard a whimper from the living room.

* * *

Connor slowly made his way over to the couch. He saw Jillian curled tightly into a protective ball, her body covered in small cuts. She gasped as she looked up at him. Her eyes were full of fear. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. 

"Oh, Johnny, they all abandoned me." She cried.

"Who?"

"Harry, and Lisa. The whole lot of them. Those - things tried to make me-" She choked out. 

"But they didn't. You'll be alright. I'm here. I'll keep you safe."

She threw her arms around him. In her left palm she clutched a cigarette. She smiled into his shoulder as she watched it light.

"Yes. Everything's looking up." She whispered, as she felt the tug and they both disappeared from the room.

* * *

Harry raced down the stairs the second they had arrived. There was a pouning on the door. He cautiously whipped it open. The woman was there.

"Hey, Harry. Where's Connor?"

"Who are you? Where's Sirius? Is he okay? Wait, I thought Connor was out there, fighting?"

"He was, but he's not. And I'm Cordelia Chase. You two better call back up and round those freaks out there up. They'll be out for a few hours. But they aren't dead." She nodded to Remus and Tonks, who were now standing behind Harry. She paused, shaking her head. "Still not seeing the benefit of that."

They headed out the door. Cordy looked all around the living room for Connor.

"Wait, if you're here and Connor was in here, then where's he now?" Harry asked.

She bent to pick up a cigarette off the living room floor. She gazed up at Harry.

"I think the better question is who took him and where did they take him?"

A/N 2: This chapter took me longer than the others because my computer is doing this really weird thing right now. Anyway. As always, tell me how I did. Chapter Seven of this (now) eighteen part story will include a more bloody Draco, learning who Jillian's mother was (unless someone guesses) and the hunt to find the people down, and avoiding Tonks and Remus. til then!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Yay, someone figured it out. Gwendolyn Post is Jillian's mother. It took five installments to get it realized. *sigh* Anyway, this story is kinda shaping out to be revolving around a very small time frame. Basically a week (at the most) It's really interesting to see this little world take shape as I think it out. It's kinda different from everything else I've written. Oh, and if you didn't already know, I gave my name to the major villain. But, she isn't me. Yeah, like I ever do any of this crazy sh - stuff. 

**__**

Chapter Six

Water dripped from the ceiling, splashing onto Connor's cheek. He rubbed his face, and looked up at the ceiling. It had been white, a long time ago, but now sported dark water and mold marks. Huge pieces of paint had peeled off, and the room reeked of decay. Connor pushed himself up on his elbows. How had he gotten here? He looked around the small room, beginning to remember what had happened. He rose shakily to his feet.

That was when he realized that Jillian was missing. She had been right there with him. Marching across the room, he stopped at the door. He looked down at the handle of it. He backed up and kicked his foot through the decaying wood. 

Through a hole the size of a softball, Connor could see a thick, rusted padlock. Careful not to cut his arm up, he reached through it and jerked it in his hand. The padlock clattered to the floor. He pushed the door open and looked down the hallway. He had to find Jillian.

*-*-*-*-*

Cordelia looked up at Harry. He gave her a puzzled look. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Harry?"

"Jillian."

"That girl who threw herself all over Connor?"

"Yeah. She - she was looking for cigs. And when she touched them, we saw a red light. Jillian was the last one to have any of them."

"So whoever took Connor, took her too?"

"That or she was in -" Harry started to quip, but then shock hit him as it seemed to make sense.

"On it? That's what I was kinda getting."

She stood at the doorway and yelled.

"Hey, Wicca girl! Hell-oo! Guidance needed! Tara!"

A young blond popped into the room. Harry whipped out his wand. Cordy just gave him a look. But then her eyes got big when she saw who was standing there.

"Anya?"

"Hello, Cordelia. Sorry to here about you - dying and everything. Stupid mortality."

"Got you too, huh?"

"Yes, I died in the line of duty." She coughed and turned to face Harry, muttering "Well, at least not on my ass in a hospital bed."

"Hey! Who was human first, miss Ex-demon."

"Hey, you were possessed by a demon."

"Yeah, well you dated Xander."

"Hey, so did you. But he proposed to me."

"But you didn't get married."

"Yes, but I was left at the alter by Xander. He didn't cheat on me with a gay witch, now did he?" She smiled too sweetly, facing the

"That's not a claim to fame, Anya."

"Excuse me, but time - is running out, and Connor is still missing."

Both women whipped around to face Harry. He gave a little wave. The two women glanced at each other then managed to look sheepish. Cordy turned to face Anya again.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Oh, boss man sent him to track Broody Bottoms Jr."

"Boss man? Where's Tara?"

"She's taking care of her charges. I'm still in training. That, and mine aren't ready yet."

"Wait, wait, wait! Where's Sirius and Connor?"

"Oh, yes. They're at a big decrepit home. You're supposed to take him there to save them, well, the boy."

"What about this girl?"

"No information on the pubescent female child. I suppose you have to save her too."

"We have to ditch his guys."

"I'll take care of that. I'm good at distractions. So, take the man child and save the day. Go, go, speed is important."

"Anya, we get it. Where is he?"

"Brood boy? He's been taken by the Dark Wizard."

"Who?"  
"Voldemort." Harry whispered.

"Yes, the snake man with a wart." Anya said, cheerily. Cordy and Harry only stared at her. "What? Hey, no picking on the dead girl!"

*-*-*-*-*

She was in front of him again, her hands clenched at her sides. Draco looked up slowly at her. She was mad, and that didn't bode well for him. Something had pissed the princess off royally. He knew he should just keep quiet and let her beat on him as she had earlier in the day - was it only a day? But something compelled him to speak.

"What happened, princess, did he take away your favorite toy?"

"Now, now, the dragon child has a tongue with which he speaks. Not that it's any of your business, but yes, he took something from me. But you are my favorite toy, Drakey, and I still have full rein over you." Her palm slammed into his cheek. She grinned over him. 

"You'll never get me by acting that sweet."

"No, I'm going to beat you into submission, Draco. And you will be kissing my feet."

"Never."

"Ohhoho, so now we're the big brave man, are we now? What bit into you Draco? What spurred you on to be so bold?"

"Your nothing more than a stupid muggle. You've no real power. That's why you won't use the spells to break me." He spat. His vision was blurred by the rapid swelling of his right cheek. She glared at him, and he gave her the smirk he always gave St. Potter. Like he was the crown prince and she was merely a peasant. 

Inside, he was scared shitless, of course. But he wouldn't tell her that.

"You are nothing. You're not that damn Slytherin Prince, here. You. Are. Lower. Then. A. Muggle." She straddled his waist, forcing his legs down to the ground. His arms stretched painfully above him, but he refused to show her the pain he was in. She was leaning onto him, sending spikes of pain through his body. "You. Are. My. Bitch. I do with you _what_ I want, _when _I want it. You are going to get that through your thick skull."

"Miss?"

Pettigrew entered the room timidly. Jillian gave Draco another harsh slap as she rose and stared at him.

"What?"

"Your - guest has escaped."

"Incompetent fool. I told you to put him in the cellar. Get that worm to cast the illusion again. And then come kick Draco fifty times."

She stomped out of the room, her hair rushing past her as she went to find her other boy. Connor.

Draco smiled softly. There was hope that he could get to her. Her concentration was shot. And throwing the muggle bit up in her face really threw her.

"You're going to follow some stupid muggle's orders, Pettigrew?" He said laughingly, but it came out in a spurt of coughs. Pettigrew turned and faced him.

"No, Miss Jillian is not a muggle."

"Then what is she?"

"At most, a squib,"

"Squib? Why -"

"Because she's the Dark Lord's daughter."

*-*-*-*-*

Sirius growled at the sight of old Wormtail. Lucky for him that he couldn't see or touch him, or else he'd be as dead as Sirius himself was. He'd seen the girl rip into Malfoy's spawn. She was the same girl who'd conned Connor into coming here. This was insane. How was she - ?

Suddenly, Sirius felt himself getting heavier. He couldn't be caught this way. So he ducked into the first room he found.

It just so happened that it was the room where Pettigrew was torturing Malfoy's spawn.

*-*-*-*-*

Jillian watched as the fire danced in the deep fireplace. He was not pleased with her. He was spouting off about plans being dashed to the cobbles and other such rot.

"You brought this muggle into my sanctuary? Why?"

"I - I got images from that red light. Of mother's death and a different place. An American place, and Connor was in them. I - I know he's important to that dumb man you're so af-" She stopped suddenly. Best not finish that thought.

"Dumbledore. And Potter. Yes. I wish to destroy them. You believe this Connor boy has some vital information?"  
"Yes, he was protecting Potter." She said, hopefully.

"Protecting Potter, hmm?"

"Yes."

"Well, the damn muggle is causing trouble in my HOME and you brought him here!" He screamed. "You stupid squib! You're as dense as your mother!"

Tears formed quickly in her eyes at this. Granted, Jillian had never expected love from this man, but she was more hurt that he would compare her to her mother. The woman who'd gotten herself caught by everyone. Anger quickly reigned her tears in.

"I'm not as stupid as that cow. I didn't get caught in a web of lies by a slayer, and get destroyed by that -"

"Slayer?"

"Yes. She was your spy in the Council. She was booted soon after. She tracked -"

"I don't care what she tracked down!" A loud crack ripped through the air as he backhanded her.

Jillian turned back to the fire, her cheek burning in pain. She would not need the illusion anymore. Connor would run to save her when he saw this bruise.

"Go and convince your stupid muggle. Then chain him up."

"Yes, master."

She turned and fled the room, hurrying to obey his orders. Everything needed to be perfect for her plan to work. And it needed to work out smoothly if she ever hoped to surpass her mother's shadow.

*-*-*-*-*

Connor smelled the copper scent of dried blood. It was stronger than the mildew and mold. Richer. Then he heard the screams. He raced around a corner and into the cracked doorway. A man was mercilessly kicking a blond boy in the chest. Connor raced in and pulled the man off of him.

The older man wore a shocked expression on his face as he looked down to find a blade in the middle of his chest. He looked up at Connor. His eyes were wide as he watched Sirius grin down at the shorter man.

"Hello, Peter. Paybacks are a bitch, aren't they?"

"Sirius - you're dead -" Pettigrew choked out.

"Yeah, but I've got a mission here, and you're obstructing it." He hissed.

"You just had to do the whole payback line?" A voice said from behind him

"You're late partner."

"I had to deal with Anya."

"The nutty girl?"

"Ex-demon."

"Whatever."

Draco cried out as he caught a first glimpse of the brunette woman and Potter standing to the left of the now unconscious Pettigrew. Potter gaped at him.

"You could let me out of these chains, instead of just staring at me, Potter." He coughed.

But it wasn't Harry who freed him. Connor grabbed at them and pulled them clear from the wall. All of them stared at him in shock. Harry was the first to speak.

"Well, at least we can keep the bouncing ferret on a leash."

Draco just glared at him. Cordy rolled her eyes. This was gonna be a blast.

"Let's get the hell out of here before we get into deeper shit than we're ready for." She said.

"Yeah, we should go tell Tonks and Lupin that everything's alright." Harry said nodding.

They blinked out of the room, just as Jillian entered. She collapsed to her knees when she saw the room empty.

He was not going to like this.

A/N 2: Ok, wow. I think I've finished day one. Hopefully I have. I might go into the night a little on the next chapter. Anyway: explanations to the Order, death threats, and scared little bad ass girl coming up in the next chapter. Also, we find out who the boss man is ( unless anyone guesses before hand), and a the boys hear the prophecy for the first time. How will Harry deal with now having two prophecies about him? What does Connor _really _ remember? Well, as always, you'll have to wait for the next installment. If it's not out by 3 am tomorrow, then the earliest it'll be out by is the 29th or first. I'm on vacation (that means no internet for me) As always, how did I do?


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Wrong Frame of Mind

Part:7/18

Author: Jmaria (Jill)

Rating: R

Spoilers: Ats: S5 'You're Welcome' HP: OotP

Disclaimer: I own Jillian, everyone else belongs to J.K. and Joss

Distribution: TtH, ff.net, if you wanted, ask. I usually say yes.

Summary: Down, but never out. . .

A/N: Brain went on meltdown for like the last two weeks. I know what's supposed to happen, it's just. . . well, the brain wouldn't cooperate. I got bits and pieces of dialogue, but then I had to work out how it all fit into the scope of the series. But then, I fell of a step-ladder yesterday, so the voices in my head (er, I mean muse) got a rude awakening and I scribbled out two chapters in my classes instead of dosing during boring lectures. Tada! the glory that is pain. . . ok, relating too much to scary Jillian . . .(c'mon, she's the spawn of Voldemort and Gwendolyn Post, she's not gonna be the sanest girl on the block, people.)

**__**

Chapter Seven

It was almost as if he was a walking mouth full of biting sarcacasm. A bloody, bruised, battered, and probably almost nearly filleted walking mouth. No, the Slyterin Prince was his usual sneering self, but then he was being attended to by a ghost woman, St. Potter, and a crazed looking muggle boy. 

No, Draco was little more than a bloody bag of pulp, resting his head on the pristine cream colored sofa. Sirius Black, or the ghost of him, had faded out again. Cordelia, still in what she had now dubbed 'Guardian Mode' was freaking out. Connor had just sat completely still. And Harry was waiting for some real answers.

That was when the Anya woman showed up again. A bright smile was plastered to her lips. To the tired, annoyed, exhausted warriors, it was just another annoyance.

She proved to be just that.

"Hello, young, swarthy men-children." Cordelia groaned. But Anya plowed right on. "It is good to see that you all aren't bloody and writhing in pain."

"No, don't mind the severely injured individual on the couch. Wouldn't want my bloody condition bothering anyone. Maybe I'll just die over her. Bloody and writhing." Draco spat acidly, though his eyes were closed.

"Anya. . " Cordelia started. But the other woman plowed on again.

"Yes, the mini Spike. He, of course is very bloody. I can see why his inappropriate sarcasm would be the only thing to be heard. His kind never do shut up."

"Mini Spike?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes." Anya smiled brightly. "Well, besides the much loved sarcasm, there's also the hair. And look, the way he holds his mouth. On the edge of a fearsome sneer, but a tad bit comical too. That and the all bloody and pathetic look he has going on right now."

"Anya, what's going on?" Cordy snapped, eager to change the subject.

"The dark haired one didn't do that to him, did he?"

"Connor? No." Cordelia tried to change the subject, but Anya went ahead anyway.

"No, not that one. The glasses. It's always the quiet ones that are into the kinky things.

"Yes, I let Potter beat me into a bloody pulp." He growled, "It's how we normally get off. We take turns."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. This was getting them nowhere.

"He was beaten by some gross looking guy." She explained.

"It wasn't Pettigrew." Draco said quietly. When he saw that he got everyone's attention, he continued. "It was Voldemort's daughter."

"Voldemort has a daughter?" Harry cried out. "Who'd be sick enough to even -"

"Any Deatheater who wanted more power." Draco replied.

"_Any _deatheater. . . "

"Not only that, but demons did too." Anya added. When they all turned to stare at her, she smiled brightly. "Halfrek did. But then he tried to kill Harry, and well she was a vengeance demon for children, so she ended it quickly."

The room was awkwardly quiet. No one really knew what to say to that. It was Cordelia who spoke again.

"So who tortured mini Spike." She paused a beat, "I mean the name of the girl."

"I do have a name, here, people. I'm not just mini Spike. It's Draco Malfoy."

"Sorry, mi - Draco. What was the name of the girl?"

"Wormtail called her Miss Jillian."

"Jillian?" No one heard Connor.

"I knew she was in on it." Harry said, angrily.

"She wouldn't. . . I've known her since we were kids, and I visited Lisa and Uncle Paul and Aunt Beth here, for the first time. . . but I was -"

"Connor. . . " Cordelia started.

"What the hell is my real name? Am I Connor, or John, or Steven. It's like I'm living four different lives. . .but I can't really remember all of them. Just bits and pieces."

"It's Connor. I was there when you were born." She said, quietly brushing a strand of dark hair back from his eyes.

For the third time in less than an hour, the room was completely silent.

"Well, that's lovely. What's going on here?" Draco demanded.

"A prophecy." Anya replied.

"Another one?" Harry groaned.

"Yes, another one." Cordelia said.

"You must ask Dumbledore about Ramedilla Crow's Prophecy of the Stones." Anya said quickly.

"Why can't you just tell us?"

"Because we're out of here -" Anya started to say, but the two women blinked out of existence.

Just as this happened, Lupin and Tonks burst in. Relief, uncertainty, and shock at the sight of the three teens just sitting there played over their faces.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"You need to take us all to Dumbledore. There's a prophecy we need to hear." He said wearily.

"'We'?" Draco asked.

"Yes, bouncing ferret. We. All three of us."

* * * * *

__

"Two children, cast to the stones

Never knowing if it ever ends

Chosen to be great

Given over to hate

They fight the loss

They can never replace

And in their Souls they feel

A pain that burns

Guardians of light

Powered by the Might

Of the heavens

To see the seven

Seven chosen by the Powers

Seven gifted by the Heavens

To see the light

In the darkest of nights

To feel the Life

Through bitter strife

Marked as one

With a burning sun

Though never seen

Till light burns red."

The three teens sat back, dazed, confused and tired. Malfoy had been healed awhile ago, but he was still sore. Connor was still hurting, and Harry. . .well finding out in the span of three months that there were possible two prophecies about you could tend to be very draining.

"Did you notice any new scars?" Dumbledore asked them.

"No, but then I wasn't looking for one." He said tiredly.

"Harry, when'd you get that tat on the back of your neck?" Tonks said, as she slowly carried the tray of tea into the room. "Wicked. Like a little blazing sun."

"Blazing sun?"

"Very natural looking. Good choice, going with brown. Hey, you've got one too!" She said to Connor. "I wouldn't have guessed that Malfoy would join in this little bonding moment, though."

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Well, you've got one too. You need to get off all that caffeine, Cuz."

* * * * *

"Well, I must go now. Boss man'll explain everything to you, alright?"

"Wait, who's boss man, and where are you going?" Cordelia demanded.

But Anya had already disappeared. Cordelia and Sirius groaned, each frustrated by the lack of answers they were getting.

"What, you ain't happy to see me, princess?"

Cordelia when completely still. She knew that voice. But she hadn't heard it in so long. She turned to face Anya's boss man. Her jaw dropped.

"Doyle?"

*** End Chapter 7 ***

A/N2: ch 8 will be out either Sunday or Monday. Feedback always loved, so how'd I do?


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Wrong Frame of Mind

Part:8/18

Author: Jmaria (Jill)

Rating: R

Spoilers: Ats: S5 'You're Welcome' HP: OotP

Disclaimer: I own Jillian, everyone else belongs to J.K. and Joss

Distribution: TtH, ff.net, if you wanted, ask. I usually say yes.

Summary: And the stone speaks

A/N: Wow, long time no post. Yeah. Been a little hectic lately last week of school and all that jazz.

Chapter Eight

"Doyle?"

"Hey, Princess. . .long time, no see." The Irish man grinned at her. "Love, what you did with yer hair."

"Yeah, very popular. What's going on?" She rushed him, but she needed to know. She didn't even catch that crack about her hair.

"Oh, you ain't happy to see old Doyle?" He looked hurt.

"Doyle, you're Anya's Boss man?" Cordy demanded.

"Yeah. . . 'bout that. . "

"You sent Tara to take care of me, and jojo, the talking dog boy over there. But you welcome _her_ with open arms?" She smacked him hard on the arm, anger evident in her eyes.

"I resent that, Chase." Sirius sounded hurt by her nickname for him. She ignored him and plowed on.

"Start spilling, here, Doyle, or so help me. . ." 

"I didn't have to train you! You had love for your charges, the three of you. Tara for the girl, Sirius for Harry, and you for Connor. The other four . . . "

"Four?"

"Didn't you listen to the prophecy, woman?" Doyle sighed heavily.

"It mentioned _two_, not seven."

"_Seven chosen by the Powers._ It might have mentioned your boys at the beginning, but it mentions all seven of the stone."

"Seven of the stone?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Aye."

"Wait, what stone?" She turned back to him.

"This stone." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red glowing stone. There were seven sides. A flat base as one, two shorter sides that veed outward from it, two almost straight sides and it peaked with two inward facing sides.

"The red flash." She said softly. Harry and Connor had both mentioned seeing a red flash of light before. She hadn't connected it to the stone. She'd thought it had been that Voldemort guy. "So the stone it like, -"

"Activated them."

"So, they have to face something. Who are the other four?" Cordy demanded.

"Well, one's already with your boys. And the other two are headed for them now. The other one's already with Tara's girl."

"Tara's girl - Dawn."

"Yeah, so sit a spell and I'll tell you the whole deal." Doyle grinned, sitting down. Sirius and Cordy reluctantly followed him.

* * * * *

Draco Malfoy rubbed at the back of his neck. Harry only laughed at him. The Slytherin glared at him and only tried harder.

"That's not going to help. You're screwed like the rest of us, Blondie." Connor said bitterly.

"Shut it, Muggle. And quit staring at me, Scarhead."

"Malfoy -" Harry rose to his feet, only to be shoved back.

"Quit it, both of you." Connor's hand occupied the place where the angered Harry had been seconds before. Draco arched one golden eyebrow.

"Been keeping a bit back, have we Muggle?"

"Your little taunts mean shit to me, Malfoy." He closed his eyes and stood, facing the windowless walls covered in images of the Black family. "I'm the son of two vampires." he muttered so low, that the other two young men could just barely hear him. His low chuckle reverberated off the walls. "I think that's who I am, Malfoy. I'm something so abnormal, I tried to end my existence." Connor raked a hand through his hair. "I don't remember being so elegant last time around. Must have been the last life as John that did this to me."

"MUGGLES AT MY DOOR! IN MY HOME! DIRTY, FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOODS DESECRATING MY HOME! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

"I hate that bloody portrait!" Harry hissed under his breath.

"We all do, Scarhead." Draco said lazily, rolling his eyes.

"BLOODY HELL!" Tonks' voice yelled from the entryway.

"What is that stupid bint going on about _now_?"

"Shut your trap, Malfoy." Harry rose to his feet, making his way to the doorway.

* * * * *

Nymphandora Tonks stood in amazement. How the two of them had gotten in, the Auror had no clue. But here they stood, being yelled at by the portrait of the Late Mrs. Black. She grinned at the sight of the little brown suns at the nape of their necks.

Harry poked his head out of the room the three boys had been in since Professor Dumbledore had told them of the prophecy. His jaw dropped when his eyes landed on the newcomers.

"Whoa, he is just like you said he'd be, Nev." The red-haired young woman said, looping an arm around the now blushing Neville Longbottom. She snapped the piece of bubblegum in her mouth as she winked at the young man. "Come on, Nev. Quit blushing."

"Neville?"

"Hiya, Harry. She said you were one of them. Bloody hell - " Neville cut himself off the second Malfoy limped into the hallway.

"Oh, he must have been the obnoxious little shit Anya was talking about." The girl said, nodding her head.

"Who's this little bint, then Longbottom. Don't _tell _me a lump like you managed to find yourself a girlfriend." Malfoy spat contemptuously. "What is she, a Weasley reject?"

"Oh, I so wish you were a demon, cuz then I could kick your ass! And yeah, I am his girlfriend." The girl pushed herself past Tonks and Harry to get right in Malfoy's face. "You got a problem with that, boy?"

The hall seemed to hush for a moment. Connor made his way out of the room, his eyes locking on the girl staring down Malfoy. Her eyes shot up to his face and her jaw dropped.

"You reek like a vamp!" She muttered. "Just like that Angel guy Buffy went to."

"Makes sense. He's my father. . . slayer." Connor nodded to the red-headed girl who glowed in the power she held.

"Explains. . .very little actually. I'm Vivienne Andréa Moore the vampire slayer. Call me Vi."

"Connor."

"And I'm Merlin. Are we done with these stupid introductions _yet_?" Malfoy said acidly.

"I really don't like you." Vi narrowed her eyes at the boy. 

"Good for you muggle." Draco sneered at her.

He never saw Neville's fist until after the fact.. Everyone, except for Vi, stared at the normally reserved boy in shock. Blood gushed from Malfoy's lip. His mouth was open, but for once, Malfoy was at a loss for words.

Vi grabbed Neville by the shoulders and hauled him to her. It was Harry's turn to blush. She kissed the brown haired teen like the world was going to end. Both were a little breathless as she ended the kiss.

"I love the fact that after all we've been through, you still think you have to protect my honor. It's so cute!"

"I cannot believe Neville Longbottom just whooped your arse, Malfoy." Tonks laughed.

"Yes, Malfoy's everybody's favorite punching bag."

"Shut it, Scarhead."

"All right, boys." Vi stood between them. "The pissing contest is over. Cause you all know I can kick your asses, right? Good. Now Anya gave us a few tips for you guys. We should get to work on it. Confab in - whatever this room is, all right." 

Malfoy, holding his sleeve to his bleeding lips sneered at Vi as he strode past her. Harry gave her a grin as he followed. Connor gave her a nod of respect. Neville smiled lovingly at her as he passed her. When Tonks tried to make her way into the room, Vi held up a hand.

"Sorry, only those of the Stone are allowed in on this. Boss man's orders." Vi pulled herself into the room, slamming the door in Tonks' face.

"Remus!" Tonks yelled as she made her way up the stairs to his room.

* * * end Chapter 8 * * *

A/N: more on the Confab in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Wrong Frame of Mind

Part:9/18

Author: Jmaria (Jill)

Rating: R

Spoilers: Ats: S5 'You're Welcome' HP: OotP

Disclaimer: I own Jillian, everyone else belongs to J.K. and Joss

Distribution: TtH, , if you wanted, ask. I usually say yes.

Summary: Confab away, milady. . .

A/N: Argh. . . I've been putting this chapter off. It marks a halfway point. I'm half done, and I've been working on other things. I'm working on getting a summer job, right now and other things have jumped up so I'm taking it slow on getting everything out.

A/N2: Gah, just actually started typing this up after a night of work (yeah, I got a summer job stocking toys, sporting goods, hardware, and automotive supplies) I feel sort of bad for letting so many things just hang after that last chappie. Nev and Vi's meeting is coming up in the next story in this series, along with the other two people involved (Who we hopefully meet in this installment.)

__

Chapter Nine

Vi cast her eyes around the room. After all of the time she'd spent in the Hellmouth and then with all of the other slayers, it was kinda nice to get the big testosterone boost. She reached into her pocket as she grabbed a new stick of gum, snapping it in half and automatically giving Neville the other piece. She straddled the sofa arm and waited for one of them to make a move.

Harry watched as she looped an arm around Neville. It was so odd to see Neville like that. Calm, nearly relaxed, and not nervous at all. It was a dramatic change in the young man.

"Earth to Potter." Vi snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face twice before she got his attention.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"Nothing really, just wanted your undivided attention before I started." She smiled. "Ok, we're gonna clue you in on what Anya told us."

"How do we even know you can be trusted?" Malfoy demanded. "We can't even trust that lunatic over there." He nodded toward Connor.

"Oh, and you're the poster-boy for trust, now are you?" Harry snorted.

"Malfoy always tried to be upfront about his treachery." Neville chuckled.

"Ok, knock it off!" Vi cried. "We have to trust each other, cuz we're all we've got right now."

The three boys were quiet and the room was silent for several minutes. Connor was the first to speak.

"How did you two meet?"

"Easy story to tell." Vi smiled brightly at him. "So three days ago, I'm on a normal patrol -"

"Patrol for what?" Draco demanded.

"For vampires, numskull. I _am_ a vampire slayer." She rolled her eyes as she continued. "Anyway, I'm walking along and boom, outta nowhere I got maybe five vamps on me and no backup. They're thinking they've got a tasty little treat and I go to work. One of them gets a lucky shot in, next thing I know, Neville's on his back, shouting gibberish at him and yanking the vamp's head back."

"He could actually -"

"Anyone say you could speak, Blondie?" Vi snapped, silencing the other teen. "I didn't think so. My story?" Vi noticed the looks she was getting from Connor and Harry and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, spent too much time hanging out with Faith. Anyway, Neville gave it enough of a distraction to stake the vamp. . . only, he was still on top of it, and well. . .gravity." Harry and Connor were quiet, but Draco just couldn't resist.

"You landed on her? You must be awfully desperate for a feel to fall for the first lump who _falls_ on you." Draco chortled.

"Kiss my ass, Blondie." Vi rose off the sofa, her fist clenched.

"Vi -" Neville tried to calm her.

"No, Neville. I don't care what Anya told us, if I'm being truthful, I don't buy it. He's too big of an asshole. Oh, will she have a _field day_ when she meets you. She'll knock you so hard on your ass -" Vi broke off, cackling a bit manically, drawing concerned looks from Harry and Connor, but Neville only grinned.

"Nothing to worry about. Vi tends to be a bit dramatic."

"Hey! I spent a _lot _ of time with Kennedy and Rona. They were the _real_ drama queens." Vi sighed heavily.

"Well, so much for your little speech about trusting each other." Draco muttered.

"Well, if you had been such a twit, I wouldn't have gotten bitchy. Don't you wanna know what the sitch is?" Vi smiled sweetly.

"Whatever." Draco murmured.

"Ok, time to clue you three in. You guys have obviously noticed the tats we're all sporting, right? Ok, so you've all met some of the guardians."

"Guardians?" Harry asked. Understanding came to him, "Sirius, and that woman, Cordelia?"

"Hole in one. We've all got one, it would seem. There are two more of us out there, Anya said they were making their way here. Sirius and Cordelia are your guardians, Neville's got Anya, and I've got a Seer named Cassie. There are two more of them, working with the other two. And then there's Anya's Boss Man, goes by the name of Doyle, and he used to work with Angel."

"Not to interrupt again, and we all know how _thrilling_ this little tale is, but if I'm part of your merry band of idiots, then who is my guardian?" Draco asked sneering.

"Pipe down, punching bag. You've got the Boss Man. According to Anya, he's been watching your back for five years, when the Powers gave him this assignment. He's been pulling you out of scrapes that would have gotten you killed."

"Obviously, the 'Boss Man' wasn't watching when that bitch opened up her special brand of torture on me." Draco spat.

"He was busy, far as he'll tell me, recruiting people to be guardians." A cheery voice said from behind Vi. She looked up to see Anya behind her.

"You didn't tell me he was going to be so obnoxious, Anya."

"I told you he was going to be like a younger, more whiny, and evil version of Spike. I thought that was good enough." She shrugged. "Besides, one of you should open the front door. They're here."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The remaining two."

Vi brightened up instantly, racing from the room. She tore the door open and yanked the two of them off the street and into the house. Harry, Connor, and Draco, tried to peer out the doorway, but were suddenly knocked back by the door.

"Are they always hanging on your every word, Vi?"

"Not like that, and only Neville, really."

"Someone better help them up, or we'll be standing here all afternoon."

Harry stared up in shock at the three females. One had light brown hair, and was peering at the boys on the floor closely. The other was blonde, with light blue eyes. She stared down at him. It took him a second to recognize her.

"Luna?"

"I'm back, don't everyone rush to say, yeah Anya's back or anything."

"Did you make sure they knew to bring them into the house, Anya?" Tara asked nervously.

"Yes, all seven are safely ensconced in the Black Manor."

"That's just a really weird word choice, Anya." Cordelia sighed.

"I like it." Cassie smiled up at the older woman, "It's cooler than saying in."

"Great, did you get a seventh Guardian, Doyle?" Sirius asked.

"Yea, his name is Cedric. Figured he'd like a shot at a destiny. Besides getting Avada'd by Voldemort's minions."

"Hello. I take it you're all dead as well?"

"Yup, life and the afterlife kinda suck that way, dontcha think?" Cassie smiled broadly up at him. "I'm Cassie, I don't really know anyone here, either."

"Cedric."

"People, back to the topic at hand." Doyle cried, before starting all over again.

"Loony Lovegood as well as Scarhead and the Fat Lump? Can my day get _any _worse?" Draco moaned.

"Yeah, we can toss you back in the hole we pulled you out of and let Jillian have her wicked way with you. And don't call her that." Harry retorted.

"Well, at least one of you has manners. I think." The brunette sighed.

"Thank _GOD_ you showed up!" Vi sighed heavily. "I have been going out of my mind trying to explain everything."

"Poor Vi. Does your head hurt?" The brunette laughed infectiously. Draco opened his mouth.

"Dear Merlin. Has anyone told you your laugh sounds like two hippogriffs passing putrid gas?"

"And has anyone ever told you that you have a face like a rat?" The girl seemed to consider this for a moment. "Did he _just_ compare my laugh to a hippo's fart?"

"Hippogriff. One third horse, one third eagle, one third griffin. Fascinating creatures, actually. One was executed on Hogwarts grounds three years ago. All because Draco here was a stupid idiot and didn't listen to the professor." Luna managed to get it all out in one breathe. "That about right, Harry?"

"Yeah, 'cept for the fact that Buckbeak didn't die."

"There was a theory flying around that it's head didn't roll." Luna gave him a wishful smile. She gave him a hand as he pushed himself up. "But then, my sources never did own up to how they knew that. They hinted."

"Do I want to know?" The brunette asked.

Luna looked over her shoulder at the brunette. She smiled brightly at other girl, an unusual glint in her eyes that Harry had never seen before. Before he could figure out what was going on, the brunette was talking again.

"So, this everyone, Vi?"

"Yep, in their bloody, scarred, and confused glory." Vi sighed. "Draco Malfoy is bloody, Harry Potter is scarred, and confused is Connor."

"Are you trying to be Madonna?" The brunette asked.

"And you are?" Connor retorted.

"Dawn Summers and Luna Lovegood."

"Dawn's sister is a slayer." Vi said.

"And Connor is the son of a vampire. Two, actually." Luna said suddenly.

The five others turned to stare at the blonde. She smiled. It wasn't a smile Harry wasn't used to seeing.

"Every girl should have some secrets. Lu's just better at keeping 'em." Dawn smiled. "Do you have a last name, Connor?"

"My father named me Connor Angel."

"Angel?" Her eye grew wide, "As in Angelus?"

"You heard of him?"

"Heard of him? My sister _dated_ him for three years."

"Buffy dated two vamps? I will never understand your sister." Vi shook her head.

"Join the club."

"While this is a fabulous topic, what did your guardians have to say?"

"Just that we needed to stay together, stay safe, and watch our backs until they tell us otherwise." Dawn sighed.

"Ok, so who are your guardians?" Harry asked.

"Mine's Tara, Willow's first girlfriend."

"I've met her." Connor said, distractedly.

"Tara?"

"No, Willow."

"Who's yours, Luna?"

"Cedric Diggory."

A/N 2: How will Harry react to Luna's announcement? What will Dawn ask Connor next? What is going on exactly?! and What about Jillian? Hopefully, I'll have all of that figured out by then. So, how'd I do?


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Wrong Frame Of Mind

Author: Jmaria

Rating: R

Part: 10/18

Disclaimer: I own Jillian, all others are owned by Joss and JK. If I did own them I'd have more than 10 bucks to my name.

Spoiler: Through season seven, book five, and episode 100 (b; h; and a;)

A/N: What the in the frilly heck has been going on in my story? Chapter nine was meant to be very informative, and then chaos jumped in and messed with it. sigh

_Chapter Ten_

The small room off the main entrance hall of 12 Grimmauld Place was getting more cramped and uncomfortable by the minute. The fact that two older people were trying to barge in didn't help the atmosphere of the room.

Connor was aware of the girl, Dawn staring at him. He was also aware of the fact that Harry was staring at the girl named Luna in utter shock. Draco just seemed bored, and Neville and Vi were wrapped up pretty much in themselves and trying to keep the other two out of the room.

"So, you're Angel's spawn." Dawn smiled. "Must be weird."

"I am not spawn." Connor gritted.

"Well, vamps can't procreate the normal way, so I'm figuring you for spawn. Plus, if the pretty fits," Dawn said sweetly.

"I don't think I like you," he grunted.

"And my heart's just breaking over that."

Harry knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn't help it. She'd said that Cedric Diggory was - well, not alive, but certainly a player in whatever game they'd found themselves in.

"I only spoke with him for a short while, you know. He didn't seem overly bitter about being dead," Luna sighed, her eyes flickering towards Dawn and Connor. "I suspect being charged with a important task had something to do with the lack of bitter -"

"You've spoken with Cedric? Cedric who's been dead for nearly -"

"Three years next spring. He's not bitter, but a very decent fellow. Not at all moan-y like Myrtle."

"Luna, you're talking about communing with the dead -"

"As if you haven't seen Sirius?" Luna sighed impatiently. "Tara and Cedric, both of whom are quite dead, have each told us that Sirius made contact. Why is it so difficult to believe Cedric made contact with me?"

"Sweet Salazar! Someone hex me into oblivion! You lot are positively annoying," Draco moaned.

"I didn't know that he was quite so whiny up close," Luna retorted.

"Yeah, bitchy britches has been going on for hours, can we just off him? Cuz I'm not seein' how he's you know, _not_ evil," Vi snapped.

"He's crucial to something, Vi. Can't kill him," Dawn sighed. "Like to, but can't."

"Can we move on from the subject of killing things?" Neville groaned.

"Oh, I'm a _thing_ am I?" Draco retorted.

"Oh my god, you are a bunch of drama queens trapped in adolescent shells!" Anya cried, popping up in the middle of the room, causing Vi to jump.

"Jesus, Anya, warn a girl before you pop outta the Void."

"The others are coming, I didn't have time to page you," Anya rolled her eyes.

"Others?" Dawn asked

"Well, now, ducks, that'd be us," An Irish voice said behind her.

Tonks glared at the door then at Remus. They'd been trying everything for the last twenty minutes - since those two girls had shown up and still - nothing.

"I don't understand it! This door's never given me an ounce of trouble before!"

"Shh, Nymphandora," Remus pulled her back Then to her confusion, he pressed his ear to the door. "The children are not alone."

"What?"

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Buffy Summers demanded, pacing around her apartment in Rome. "Have we seriously lost contact with Dawn and Vi?"

"It appears we have," Giles sighed over the teleconfrence.

"Vi was in London - Dawn with you in Rome, are we sure they're connected?" Xander asked.

"Out of all of the potentials, watchers, and general brats in our care, two of them go missing at the exact same moment and it's not connected?" Faith added.

"Oh, I just got a call from Angel!" Willow exclaimed.

"Angel? What -" Buffy shook her head in confusion.

"Seems some one in his care's disappeared off their radar."

"When did get someone young in his care?"

"Okay, not what I was expecting as the 'boss man'," Dawn said flatly. "You're taste is worse that High School Xander. And that's saying a lot."

"Geez, you know how to make a fellow feel loved," Doyle retorted.

"Sorry, I was expecting someone you know, taller," Dawn replied.

"Yeah, they used to say that about your sister, but were not all giants like you and broody-bottoms junior over there," Doyle jerked his head at Connor.

"I don't have -"

"Oh for the love of - Can we get on with this Doyle, or are you gonna drag it on until Harry's little buddies bust down the door?" Cordelia snapped.

"Take it easy, Princess, I'm gettin' to it."

Connor stared at the group of individuals that had blipped in out of nowhere. Sirius stood behind Harry, Cordelia beside them. Behind Dawn, a curvy blond woman smiled serenely at them. A younger blonde with a stripe of purple died hair was grinning up at a brown haired man about his age.

"What's with the magical appearing tats?" Dawn asked.

"It's the mark of the seven, which'd be you lot. Got yourselves all right and prophecied," Doyle replied.

"Uh, hello, but a bunch of us already _had _prophecies. You know, Tara, that whole lock thing," Dawn glared.

"Shh, sweetie. They all know about the Key."

"Great, there goes my big trump card."

"Just like they know Connor's the Destroyer, Vi's a Chosen One, and Harry's the Boy Who Lived," Doyle added.

"Wow, our job descriptions suck," Dawn sighed.

"Yeah, well you've all been hit with another whammy of a prophecy," Cordelia added.

"This prophecy of the seven? What is it?"

"Well, we're not quite sure."

"What?"


End file.
